


Bumps

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Dermatillomania, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Worms, acne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Bumps

Jane Prentiss had suffered from cystic acne as long as she could remember. And, for as long as she could remember, she had picked at it. The acne flared up when she became stressed, angry, or sad-- and she was frequently all three. And, as the acne became worse, she picked at it more and more, convinced despite all proof it was the only way to get the bumps to go away. 

(She knew, of course, that it made things worse. But every time she saw a new bump, no matter how small, her fingers moved as if of their own accord.)

There had always been lumps beneath her skin. That was nothing new. What was new was the sensation of shifting beneath them.

Leaning into the mirror, Jane carefully pinched the largest bump beneath her skin between two fingertips. She pushed inwards. 

The usual pus emerged, a thin white worm that spurted onto her finger. 

It was followed by a slightly thicker, slightly brighter, slightly more  _ squirming _ , worm. 

Jane inspected it. It slithered over her hand before burrowing back into her skin, leaving an open hole in its wake which did not bleed. 

Jane wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to call her psychiatrist. 

Instead, her fingers moved back to her face. 


End file.
